drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Deidre Karminov
Email: rapture_of_malachite@hotmail.com Description Age: 21 Height: 5'5" Weight: 125 Country of Origin: Illian Physical Description: Deidre has waist length, blonde hair that she wears unbound and straight; her eyes are as blue as the sea off the shores of Illian on a clear day and they contrast sharply with her sun tanned skin. She is of average height, and her body is lithe and well toned from her days working outside. History Deidre lay in bed, fighting to stay awake. Her parents should be asleep themselves by now, but out of caution, she waited. She glanced over at the bag in the corner and frowned; did she remember everything? She had some money, a few articles of clothing and she had even managed to sneak a few items from her mother's cupboard earlier. Everything seemed to be in order and the boat would not be leaving until she arrived. She slipped out of bed, wincing when the floor boards creaked beneath her weight. She was already dressed, save for the wide brimmed hat which hung on the chair by the door. As she collected her things, she silently cursed her brother, Serge, for putting her through all of this. If he hadn't run off, then she wouldn't be in the mess she was in now. The mess, of course, was marriage. Not that she had anything against being married, but the man that her father had chosen was all wrong. Deidre couldn't tell her parents exactly why the man was wrong for her, so she had to make up silly reasons for not wanting to marry him. Her father had heard enough though and told her that she would be wed to the man that he had chose, and this left Deidre no other choice but to leave as quickly as possible. Deidre had never been away from home before and she didn't know of any family outside of Illian, save for her brother who had disappeared a few years back. When she found that she would be forced to marry, she knew that she had to find her brother. Tracking him down had been easy at first as he had left a trail a mile wide all the way to Tear. All she had had to do was ask the right people in the right way; ask any man, bat some eyelashes, and pour the sugar onto whatever words came out of her mouth. And if that didn't work, she simply pulled the dagger that she kept on her belt and questioned them point to groin. Either way, she found out what she needed. The last man she had questioned said that he remembered seeing a man with looks similar to her own, of course, HE wasn't nearly as beautiful. He had only remembered him because of some incident, a bad fire, that had happened on the boat at the time. Her brother (it must've been Serge), had disembarked in Tear. Deidre spent the next several months squirreling away whatever money she could and finally managed to get enough to buy secrecy and passage aboard a ship headed for Tear. She slipped quietly out of the house and made her way to the dock, saying a joyous goodbye to the place where she grew up. Briefly she wondered what real perfume smelled like and decided that it had to be better than what the perfume in the perfume district smelled like. She hoped that her mother and father wouldn't be too upset with her for leaving, especially since she was to be married the next morning and she hoped that one day they would understand. She found her ship and boarded and in no time, she was headed for Tear. She kept to herself while on the ship, speaking little to anyone and ignoring the crude remarks from the sailors. She thought about her brother and hoped that he would recognize her, if she managed to find him, and then she thought about how to go about finding out where he went if he wasn't in Tear. She was angry with him for leaving and she could have boxed his ears for it, but at the same time, she was excited to see him again. It had been so long. When the ship finally docked, she disembarked and went to the nearest inn that she could find. After having a bath and a hot meal, she immediately set out to find Serge. She had expected no luck in finding him on the first day, or even the second or third. After four days of questioning though, she had started to get a little discouraged. At the end of the fourth day, she began to make her way back to the inn where she was staying when she saw a couple men, dressed all in black. She asked a passerby about them as they looked out of place and was shocked when she was told that they were members of the Dragon's Army. Curiosity took her, Serge could wait. She followed them. Deidre stayed far enough back from the men that she could stay out of sight, but follow them easily enough. They led her through the twisting streets of Tear and to a large gate in front of what looked like a large castle of some sort. She kept her distance and watched them silently for a time, until she saw him. It was Serge up there with them! Deidre panicked. The Dragon's Army were male channelers. Male channelers were mad, and her brother appeared to be with them. She had seen enough and knew better than to get herself involved with a group of madmen, so she started to leave. Then she cursed again and turned back. She couldn't leave her only brother in the hands of madmen! "Serge!" she called out as she stomped towards the group, "Serge Karminov!" Deidre had every intention of dragging him back home by his ears. That was, until she realized that her brother wouldn't be with them if he couldn't channel. She stopped dead in her tracks and took off running in the other direction, cursing herself for a fool. "Deidre!" she heard him call and she stopped again. She could never outrun her brother. Category:Civilian Bios Category:Black Tower Bios Category:Biographies